Destiny's Call
by OffMyTea
Summary: We all have our own destinies laid out for us. But is it all truly set in stone? Or do we truly have the power to change our fates?


**Alright, so, basically…..I love this movie so much that I absolutely had to do something with it…and Alyss decided to jump in on the fun too. xD Anyways, this story is going to be a bit of an up and down story throughout, so don't be surprised if there are a few twists and turns you weren't expecting! They're meant to be there. xD Anyways, I'll shut up now. :3 Enjoy!**

**~ Selena**

* * *

My father always told me that we make our own destinies.

I guess I never really took it that seriously.

But now, being chased by a mercenary, the saying made sense. After all, it was my decision to travel to my father's room only to talk.

But it was also my decision to intervene and save his life.

In hindsight, maybe I should have called for the guards. Maybe I should have killed the intruder then and there.

But the problem was, I knew him.

Well, I mean, I used to.

Look, I'll just start from the beginning.

* * *

"Okay Fasí. Get ready."

The small ferret chattered softly, eyes bright as I ran my fingers through her fur. She may have been small, but she was one of the most precious gifts my father had given me.

My father.

That was going to be a problem.

I knew I should have stayed in the palace like he had instructed me to do countless times.

But it was much more fun outside the stone walls of my home.

But it was also extremely easy to get into trouble.

The bustle in the market below proved that it was going to be difficult to get away, but it would provide adequate cover.

It all depended on the time.

I slipped down from the ledge I had been perching on, Fasí jumping down to disappear into the sea of moving people, but I knew she'd be fine. She was always fine.

Slinking through the crowd, I came upon the market stall I had been watching earlier. A jeweler.

A quick glance around revealed no guards. I smiled. Slowly I let out a soft whistle, and I saw the slightest flash of orange. Time to work.

"Hey! You little vermin, scat!"

I grinned, chuckling as I reached the stall, grabbing a few of the gold chains and slipping them into my waist band. I had already begun to turn when I heard it.

"Thief!"

"Fasí, let's go!" I called, already dashing in the opposite direction as the guards began to gather. I heard the soft chatter before I felt her weight on my shoulder.

'_Time to get out of here.'_

"Stop!"

I ran without thought, darting between the tall figures in my attempt to escape. I could hear the hurried steps of my pursers, but the thought was gone as quickly as it had come.

I turned, darting down an alley in hopes of a way to evade them. But it was a dead end. I gritted my teeth.

"Damn…"

I glanced around, desperately looking for an escape route. His quiet voice reached me then.

"Hey, up here."

I looked up, catching the glimpse of the startling blue eyes, the short cropped hair. He had looked to be about my age, but the thought didn't really matter to me at the moment.

"Go on Fasí. I'll be right behind you." I whispered the words quickly and she was gone in an instant.

I prepared myself to leap, and soon after leaping into the air, I found grip on a jutting rock. But before I could pull myself upwards, something, or rather, someone grabbed my ankle, pulling me down.

"Got you now, you little-"

"Hey!"

The guards turned away from me and towards the voice. The boy. One of them gritted his teeth.

"You."

But the boy held no expression. He merely stood there.

"We'll deal with you in a minute." The same man said, turning back to me. He was reaching for the bands at my waist when one of the guards stumbled forward.

It was the boy again.

In a heartbeat they were racing after him, leaving me behind in the dust.

"Fasí, come on!" I called behind me, already dashing around the corner, hoping that the boy who saved me would be alright.

Dashing around another corner, my heart almost skipped a beat as hooves passed in front of my face, the great black horse rearing in front of me.

"Amira!"

I cringed.

It was my father.

I looked up, watching as he dismounted his face stern.

"I thought I told you to stay in the palace!"

Again I cringed, not meeting his eyes, standing there, my own gaze downcast.

"I know father, but-"

"King Dastan!"

I turned, and instantly my eyes widened. It was the guards from before. And between them, struggling, was the boy.

"We caught the-"

The man spotted me then, and instantly he started towards me.

"You!"

"Leave her!" My father said in his stern voice.

"But, my King-"

"I said leave her! She is your princess!"

The guard looked at me, and I could see the recognition in his eyes. Even the boy was looking at me in shock.

"W-Well….umm...she-"

"I know. Here." My father reached for my waistband, pulling the gold chains out and handing them to the guard.

"Now, your majesty, what about the boy?" The guard questioned.

"Let him go." My father said.

"But-"

"He is only a boy. Let him go."

I watched as the boy was released by the guards reluctantly, and as he looked at me, he bowed.

"Your majesty."

I fidgeted where I stood, slightly uncomfortable then.

"You don't have to call me that….it's just Amira."

He looked up at me with those startling blue eyes. The ghost of a smile was on his lips.

"Sohrab."

* * *

Yes, I know. Seems a bit cliché, right? But it's how I meet him, the boy in the market. Sohrab.

The boy that could possibly kill me now.

Turning into an alley, the only thing I could think of was the little boy from the market that day.

And the dead end in the alley only amplified those memories.

But there would be no help for me this time.

Whipping around, I turned to face him, my hand falling to the hilt of the sword at my side.

But I did not strike.

"Sohrab, we were friends once. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I said softly.

He said nothing. In that instant he moved almost as quick as my father once had, striking out against me. I felt the pain in my skull and I knew.

But before the darkness closed in on me, the last thing I saw was those blue eyes.

The eyes of the boy from the market.

* * *

**Sooooooo, there you has it. :3 First chapter of the hopefully awesome story you guys will all enjoy throughout the future. :D R&R, and well…..you know the procedure. xD Oh, and me and Alyss now have a tumblr, located right thur. Hope to see you there soon! :D**

**~ Selena**


End file.
